In Cold Blood
by Angelicheartbeats
Summary: He touched him again. He smiled for him forever. However, lay completely motionless. Until months later...he returns with eyes of revenge. USUK WARNING : Insane!Alfred & Victim!Arthur. Read At Own Risk YAOI.
1. First Death

**USUK - In Cold Blood**

The first time he escaped. He ran. His shirt barely covered his dignity and you could easily see the red liquid dribbling down the back of his thighs. He panted for dear life as he made an escape into the bathroom. Stumbling; he gripped the window pane in the bathroom and desperately tried to open it before he got back here.  
>It was stuck fast. Tears sprung up in the corner of his green eyes. It had to move! It had to!<p>

"Artie~" his voice chimed.

He sweat badly, he could feel his sandy blonde locks sticking to his forehead and he was starting to panic. He couldn't come here. No. Not again. The feeling of being violated, fucked, once was enough for him to handle. He couldn't go through it again. No. Please god, let this window open. He pushed again but the window would not budge, his eyes scanned the room looking for something to break it with but it was too late.  
>The door opened.<p>

A tall figure stood in the doorway. The door was broken and the man stood there grinned. You could see the dark rings of insanity that were covering his eyes. His once bright icy blue eyes were now dark and his dirty blonde hair was messy as always.  
>In his hand there lay a knife and his jeans remained unzipped with the belt hanging loosely; only held on by the loops in his jeans that it lay beaneath. There was no sign of underwear either.<p>

"Why do you run Artie? Are you afraid?" he questioned, walking closer to the smaller male who was still trying to open the stuck window. "That isn't going to work you know. Oh my little slut~" He grabbed the male's chin and forced it to look at his face. The face of Alfred F. Jones. The face Arthur Kirkland feared most.

Alfred put the knife casually to the bottom of Arthur's neck. "You wouldn't want me to cut would you Artie? Bend over the sink for me like a good whore,"

Arthur didn't want to oblige but within the minute of hesitation - Alfred started to dig the knife into the flesh until small droplets of blood formed. He was now too afraid to speak and his small frame trembled under his touch. With no choice but to do as he wished; Arthur bent over the sink. He gripped onto it desperately with tears rolling down his red cheeks.

"That's a good boy," he whispered in his ear, licking the rim of it softly causing the smaller to shiver with disgust. He was expecting to get brutally fucked again and he screamed as Alfred penetrated deep within the already torn and bleeding entrance. He groaned with delight as he felt the tight walls clench nicely around his manhood. There was no time wasted when he began to thrust.  
>Occasionally, Arthur would try to struggle or squirm out of grip but it was to no avail. He could do nothing but scream and moan when the taller male struck his prostate; his sweet spot.<p>

After filling the abused puckered entrance full to the brim with his cum, he flipped the sandy blonde over so he faced him. Oh his Artie was so deliciously beautiful when he was frightened.  
>Whilst he sobbed, Arthur smiled.<p>

"I love you Alfred..." he muttered. He was undeniabely in love with him. Alfred admired the pretty smile on his face. Out of all the facial expressions Arthur made, this was his favourite. He was going to make his face stay this way forever.

"Keep smiling for me Artie," he said as his hands wrapped around the neck of Arthur. He made a final gasp for air and kept smiling just as his master wished. Sudden numbness in his small body appeared and eventually the pain just disappeared. He was finally forever happy with the smile plastering his face forever. Just what Alfred wanted.

Alfred greeted his lover that lay on his bed. His eyes were empty and covered with bandages, the beautiful green eyes that Alfred once loved remained in a glass jar on his nightstand. The tall male crawled over the body of his lover and ran his hands down his face and over the many bruises that rest deep in his neck and where his pulse use to be. The dirty blonde grinned and began to snicker.

The once nice warm milky skin was a pale white and cold.

He knew what he had done and regret filled him to start with but it soon subsided as he licked down the chest of Arthur and ran his tongue over the many scars he made. His jeans were unzipped once again and he made sure to kiss the hand with the engagement ring on it before he thrust himself once again in that tight tight hole.

Until now, he'd never been quite so deep inside him and the tightness felt great while he rammed his erection deep inside.

He loved every piece of his lover.

When he finished once again inside his small precious little Artie, he pulled out and admired him.

Overwhelming guilt and sorrow filled his heart as he looked at the smiling face that stuck forever on Arthur's face. A few tears rained down his face at his motionless body. There was no going back now.  
>The dying words of Arthur's sweet voice forever remained in his head. "I love you Alfred..."<p>

Arthur loved him.  
>Alfred loved him.<p>

What had he done...


	2. Back For you

**Back for you**

He wallowed in utter regret though he did not cease to stop to violate the corpse. Alfred ran his bony fingers through his dirty blonde locks as he looked over at the motionless body that lay next to him on the bed sheets. He grinned and laughed nervously, he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Arthur was dead. He killed him. He murdered him. He raped him. He suffocated him.

Alfred looked at the smile on Arthur's face and his laughing became harder. What was he going to tell the others at the meeting today? They'll start to worry if he said he was still sick. It had been 3months but the lifeless body did not change in the slightest.

He got up and looked at the body one last time before walking into his bathroom to refresh himself of his memories under a cold shower. As soon as he entered, the memories flew back to him. The sink. His eyes layed on the basin he had raped and killed his lover on.

_"Keep smiling for me Artie," he said as his hands wrapped around the neck of Arthur. He made a final gasp for air and kept smiling just as his master wished. Sudden numbness in his small body appeared and eventually the pain just disappeared. He was finally forever happy with the smile plastering his face forever. Just what Alfred wanted._

What he wanted huh? Alfred shook his head of his thoughts. The flashbacks were getting worse over time as he walked in the bathroom but he knew he couldn't stop them now. He berid of his clothing and turned on the shower. When he stepped in, he soaked into the cool water, the cold liquid pattered on his skin and he smiled with delight.

Just as he was finishing up, he heard a knock at the door. Strange. Maybe it was just Kiku coming to ask for his video game back. In any case, he had to hide Arthur. Just in case they asked. He ran into the bedroom and hid Arthur in the closet. With a deep breath, he grabbed a towel from the bathroom as he made his way downstairs. He was quickly scrubbing his hair to dry it from the shower as he opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at the figure stood in the doorway. Francis?

"Hello Amerique. I was looking for L'Angleterre as you mentioned ze was sick but ze is not home. Have you seen him?" he asked in his thick French accent. Alfred was hesitant before answering. He needed to come up with something and fast.

"Nah. Dunno where the old man is. Strange for him to leave the house, told me he was too ill to go anywhere," he replied scrubbing his hair a little more roughly. "Maybe he's just grocery shoppin or somethin',"

"Non, I have checked around. I'm a little worried," Francis said. "It's not like him,"

There was a loud thump from upstairs, catching both Francis' and Alfred's attention. "What was that Amerique? Do you have someone over?" Alfred shook his head.

"No, I'm alone here," he explained but Francis didn't buy it. He was getting a little suspicious of Alfred's behaviour. There was footsteps coming down the stairs. The glimpse of a knife in a hand.

"L'Angleterre?" Francis questioned as a stumbling, very dazed Arthur came tumbling over; the knife in his hand. Alfred was confused and Francis' blue eyes widened.

"What? No Arthur isn-" his words were cut off by blood pooling out of his lips. A knife poked out from his stomach and Arthur's cold glare was seen from over the taller man's shoulder. He was revealed as the man fell to the floor when the knife was pulled out. Skin pale, an oversized shirt covering his small frame and a grin covered his face. Blood spread across the floor from Alfred's stomach and Arthur gave Francis a quick glare symbolizing 'don't-say-a-word' and began to drag Alfred out of the room by his legs whilst leaving a messy red trail.

Francis shut the door and ran off; trying to comprehend what he just saw.

It was a few days before Alfred woke. He wasn't dead? He was so confused. He was sure he got stabbed and murdered. When he opened his eyes, he was welcomed by a familiar body ontop of him. Fingertips ran down his exposed chest.

"Good morning Alfred," his voice was hoarse and solemn. Arthur met Alfred's baby blue eyes with his bottle green ones. "It seems you have woken up faster than I did," A smile covered his face from ear to ear.

"Arthur...you're not dead...I'm not dead...how did you get your eye-" he was silenced by a finger that Arthur pushed to his lips.

"We are dead Alfred. Feel your pulse. Feel my pulse. We are the living dead and I simply inserted my eyes back in, it wasn't that hard but how cruel of you Alfred to take away my sight,"

"This can't be happening..."

"Did you want to marry me Alfred?" Arthur lifted the hand with the engagement ring on.

"I love you Arthur,"

"I love you too Alfred, let us be wed" his tone was serious. Arthur tossed Alfred his shirt and slipped on some clothes himself. Alfred quickly dressed.

"That's a lot of planning Artie," he replied. Arthur shook his head.

"Who said anything about that when we can just steal someone else's wedding,"

It was a year later that Alfred was in bed with Arthur. Arthur's mouth surrounding Alfred's manhood and sucking on it hard with his tongue circcling every inch he could get to. The flesh he couldn't consume in his mouth was being pumped by his hand.

"Mmm...Arthur..." he groaned as he climaxed in the other's mouth. He desperately swallowed the liquid and passed Alfred the lubrication on his beside desk. The golden bands on their ring fingers met.

It was never their time to die so they simply became the living dead. They was happy. Francis' memory was erased and nobody remembered a thing or suspected a thing. Life became quiet peaceful whilst they was in love. The incident was never brought up again and nothing could make this moment more perfect as they collided under the covers. Alfred prepared his sweet little British man that lay under him.

Alfred kissed down his partner's neck and continued to thrust his lubed fingers in that tight entrance. Arthur gasped and moaned beneath him; bucking his hips into his touch. His fingers touched that sweet spot inside him. Their smiles met eachother in a heated kiss. Alfred's tongue slid against Arthur's and around the wet cavern.

He thrust himself in the smaller male. He penetrated him hard and fast; slamming into his prostate everytime as soon as he found the right angle. He pushed Arthur's legs up to his shoulders so his legs made a nice 'V' shape and he could see his cock slide in and out of that slutty hole.

When they lay in the afterglow of making love, they cuddled and gazed at eachother. Alfred planted one last small kiss on his lover's lips. They were in love. They were together. It was so perfect.

Sometimes they would forget they were even dead.


End file.
